brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c03s02
Text Several hours later found Luna standing in front of two immense ash trees in what was the very soul of the Everfree Forest; mismatched twins, one stretched countless feet into the blue sky above and stood with branches spread, swaying without wind as they reached for the sky, and the other was like a gnarled and coiled serpent, twisting around and outwards as its branches coiled and lurched out of its form in every direction. They were called Hu and Ỏðr, and their roots ran throughout the entire Everfree Forest, adding to the supernatural life of the living woods. The trees seemed to loom over them as Luna stood in their shadow, and behind her, Scrivener rested calmly on a natural altar of white stone that jutted from a hillock over a glassy, horseshoe-shaped pool, the flat-topped rock warm and comfortable against the underside of his body. The forest seemed to half-recognize them, half-fear what they had become, and Luna smiled wryly as she whispered softly: "We are not here to hurt thy beautiful, bountiful woods, worry not. Oh, aye, we shall lay claim to part of this kingdom... but we shall bring with us a gift of strength as well. All things must change and grow: 'tis the natural way of things." The trees creaked and swayed without wind, as if responding to her, and Luna laughed quietly before she shook her head slowly, ephemeral locks humming quietly around her as she murmured: "Yes, in time, we shall find kinship with thee again. But for now..." She paused, then glanced over her shoulder towards Scrivener Blooms, smiling slightly. "Assist me, daydreamer." "Of course." Scrivener sat up as Luna rested back on her haunches, and they bowed their heads forwards in perfect synchronization. Their link felt tighter than ever as thoughts, emotions, and so much more swirled between them, the two breathing slowly as they bowed lower, eyes closed, breathing in soft time as their hearts thudded gently in their chests... and then they both slowly arched their backs, raising their heads high as Luna's horn glowed vibrantly and her starry locks twisted backwards. And in the sky above, the brilliant sun shuddered slowly before it lowered towards the horizon, falling slowly through the air as the sky rapidly darkened: it did not set entirely, but instead fell low to the horizon, bathing the world in dusky sunset and leaving Luna and Scrivener standing calmly in a forest filled with thick shadows, most of the light around them coming not from the sunlight, but Luna's faintly-glowing mane and tail as she smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulder, saying easily as a thrill ran down her spine: "That was a simpler task than I had expected, beloved. Now, while we have the time..." "Yes, of course." Scrivener smiled back at her, nodding once as he turned around and strode over to the satchel bags at the edge of the grassy hill, sorting through them as Luna turned her attention back towards the enormous ash trees. They seemed to loom nervously forwards, almost as if they were watching the two, and the winged unicorn studied them with interest before she glanced up as Scrivener's voice said easily: "Found it." He tossed a large glass bottle towards her, and Luna smiled over her shoulder, catching it easily with telekinesis and pulling open the cork as Scrivener removed a heavy, leather-bound tome from the bag as well, opening it to a bookmarked page as Luna paused for a moment, then nodded as the image on the page entered her mind through Scrivener's eyes. Having the soul-link between them truly did provide a wonderful variety of advantages... and even as Scrivener studied the ritual on the page, Luna was able to easily copy the runic circle that all but glowed in her mind. The contents of the vial spilled out, red liquid guided by both telekinesis and artistic skill as the winged unicorn hummed softly under her breath, then smiled as she finished the circle. She corked the bottle once finished, then tossed it easily to the side before bowing her head forwards, pushing her magic into the circle as Scrivener calmly read the incantation from the page, feeling a chill rack through his body. The words were alien, foreign even to Luna... and yet both could clearly hear the meaning, the mysticism behind them, as images rose in their minds and the darkness around them seemed to thicken. The two guardian trees of the forest shuddered violently as the recitation came to a close... and then, for a few moments, there was only silence. The silence itself was the first sign it had worked, however, as no birds sang, no crickets chirped, no grass rustled and no wind blew amidst the branches, even the ash trees falling still... before a whisper carried itself through the night, and a moment later, a dark, smoky equine strode slowly past the enormous trees, its eyes glowing red, its hooves disturbing the grasses as it looked towards them with a frown. "What business does an invader have with us?" Luna smiled calmly at the Nightmare as it halted on the other side of the circle... and slowly, other entities began to appear, some half-hiding in the forest, others emerging boldly into the clearing around the pool. They surrounded them both, and yet neither Luna nor Scrivener feared these entities of darkness... if anything, it excited them both as the congregation grew, containing not only demons and spirits of this world, but the Nightmares and dark shapes that they had brought over the Bifrost, who stood uneasily side-by-side with the native monsters of this layer of reality. The summoning ritual had done its job fantastically: it had emitted a call that had lured in all the creatures of shadow for miles around, and Scrivener laughed quietly as he gazed back and forth... then smiled, feeling a strange thrill as a Nightmare settled itself on either side of him, one of them eagerly cozying up against him as it whispered: "Brother, how you've grown from when we saw you last... and look at sister..." "Yes... grown. We've grown quite a bit." Scrivener said softly, and Luna glanced towards him with a warm smile before her eyes flicked to the side with surprise... and when Scrivener's own eyes glanced beside him, they settled on a Pale that was run through with streaks of darkness, the spirit of a mare staring at him with surprise as she floated a few feet away. It made the poet grin slightly, winking towards this ghost as the shape flickered in his vision, his eyes focusing in on it and making it seem less like an indistinct shade and more like the pony she had once been. "Hello, Pinkamena. Glad you could join the party." The half-demon's coat was dull gray-pink, her mane fell in a straight waterfall over one side of her face, and her eyes were red-rimmed sapphires that studied him intently before she floated in beside him, half-shoving a Nightmare backwards as she settled to the ground. She frowned a bit, reaching a hoof out and poking at him, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before the half-demon grinned slightly, showing off her sharp fangs as she mouthed the words: 'it's about time.' "So nice that thou approves, Pinkamena, and so touching thou art here among our other guests... but now, as thou all seem so uneasy, permit me explain why I have called all thee here." Luna said calmly, turning slowly back around and gazing back and forth over the gathered creatures of darkness as they rumbled and looked uncertainly over one-another and towards the winged unicorn. "'Tis very simple. I am Luna Brynhild, and my husband is Scrivener Blooms. And we are here to offer all of thee a place in our new world... we are... recruiting." She smiled coldly as rumbles ran through the crowd, then held up a hoof and continued quietly: "Now, I know what many of those who are not familiar with us yet will say. And I know that few of thee, even those who came across the Bifrost with us, knew the extent of our powers then... and rest assured, our strengths are much greater now. What I offer to thee is that, in exchange for becoming my servants, protectors of the mortal ponies that will soon be coming to life, my soldiers and even simply my citizens of my dark kingdom... I shall ensure thy desires are fed, and I shall not hunt thee down and destroy or enslave thee. 'Tis generous, if thou thinks about it... others would not be so kind." "Why should we trust in you, whatever you are? What makes you think you are worthy to serve as a queen to us, us who have escaped Helheim, or found life after death?" hissed a voice from the crowd, and Luna's eyes slowly roved towards the source of this sound as a skull-faced demon stepped forwards, wolf-like body shaking with fury as its heavy claws pawed the ground. "You brought your own servants of darkness into this world to try and weed us out... why should we listen to anything you have to say?" "'Tis not something thou must do; thou may freely return to thy lair, thy dark territory, thy hell-pits... but know that those who prey upon the world I intend to help build and rebirth will be hunted down and destroyed without quarter, without mercy. What I offer is a chance to be part of a united front, and freedom from the fear that thou will be misjudged and destroyed. So go, live in the wild as an animal... or become part of the society I shall form, where thou shall be given power, prestige, and sanctuary." Luna paused, then glanced meditatively over the demon as it growled indecisively. "'Tis a strange offer, I know. Especially to creatures that have forgotten even Helheim's society and turned into brutal animals." The demon snarled at this, unholy light flaring in the sockets of its skull as it lunged towards Luna... but the winged unicorn only snorted in disgust and rose her front hooves, slamming both down into its head and fiercely crushing it down into the ground. It bounced once, pinned by the skull beneath her hooves as its claws feebly ripped at the grass, and then Luna rose her hooves before ruthlessly slamming both down, shattering its ivory crown, and the demon howled in misery before it scrambled backwards, broken head leaking black blood as she said quietly: "If power is all thou understands, then know I am in no shortage of it, and will not hesitate to show what I am capable of." Pinkamena clapped her hooves silently beside Scrivener Blooms at this as another rumble went through the crowd of creatures of the night, and then Luna sat back and rose her head proudly, saying calmly: "This is my suggestion, creatures of darkness. Spread the word that I am looking for allies, allies who shall be rewarded... and those who choose not to ally themselves with my cause will be my enemies, and I punish mine enemies cruelly. The invaders, my already-soldiers, know where to find me, and how to contact me... now disperse, creatures. I am going to return the sun to its rightful position in the sky... but hope that by tonight, thou will have all thought about my offer and come to a practical and beneficial decision." There was a mutter through the crowd, but many of the creatures slunk slowly back into the shadows without retort, the wounded demon among these. Luna and Scrivener gazed back and forth, studying the creatures of darkness as a few whispered praises and flattery, before the male smiled slightly over his shoulder as one of the Nightmares beside him gingerly rubbed her hooves along his back, saying eagerly: "We're glad to serve yourself and sister, handsome brother, however we can... we are so delighted to see you both expanding your influence over the night..." "Yes, and we are glad to have thee as our servants. But I would recommend retreating to the shadows, creature... the sun will be rising shortly, and 'twould be sad indeed if such loyal pets were destroyed by its blinding rays." Luna intoned dryly, and the Nightmares that lingered still here and there in the clearing nodded and bowed before hurrying away, Scrivener smiling amusedly over his shoulder at the ones that had been so eager to get close to him, before he rolled his eyes as Luna added mildly: "Do not think thou art about to have thy greedy claws full of concubines and Nightmare flank, lecherous Scrivener Blooms." "Only after you get your share, I'm sure." Scrivener retorted, and the winged unicorn opened her mouth, then glared at him and huffed as Pinkamena laughed silently, then once more drew her eyes almost wonderingly over the two before she licked her sharpened teeth slowly. "Shall we raise the sun then, warrior princess?" "Yes, yes. Wicked monster." Luna was smiling despite herself, however, looking with entertainment over the male before she shook her head slowly, glancing towards the dark, dusky-red skies overhead. "It is nice... to have such power. To be able to bring peace, even by such dangerous methods." With that, Luna closed her eyes as Scrivener closed his own, both ponies bowing their heads forwards as Pinkamena studied them silently, the Pale floating backwards a bit as a glow steadily built around the winged unicorn's horn. It built higher and higher as they both poured energy and concentration forwards, the exhilaration growing with the sense of power as they breathed in time with one another and slowly arched their backs, raising their heads as grins spread over their faces... and yet what made it so exciting, as the sun rose back towards its former position in the sky and daylight spilled through the world, was the fact that for all the exertion it took to move the sun... it was now only just scraping the surface of what the two felt capable of. Slowly, they both relaxed as the sun shone down from above, Luna's eyes fluttering with a sigh of pleasure as her mane swirled backwards and Scrivener's own body flexing as he rolled his head on his shoulders. Slowly, their gazes roved to one another's, irises locking as they traded emotions and thoughts before a voice laughed softly in their minds, and a moment later Nightmare Moon's distinct, sultry tones whispered through their mixed soul: Excellent, my children... wonderful, I am prouder of you both than I can ever express with mere words... "For once, I am glad to hear it, Nightmare Moon." Luna murmured softly, and then she glanced up as her gaze settled on Pinkamena as the half-demon Pale continued to study them both with fascination. "And 'tis strange, but I am glad thou finds us so interesting as well, Pinkamena... perhaps thou can accompany us through the darkness of the forest to another spot I have in mind where my husband will set the stage for a beautiful sanctuary to be built. I would enjoy thy company, friend." Pinkamena looked from winged unicorn to poet... and then she nodded slowly as Scrivener smiled and stood up, flexing his claws against the ivory stone before he turned and hefted the satchel bags, slipping them on as he said softly: "Good. I'm glad to have you alongside us, Pinkamena. You're the first to see us like this... to witness our new selves. Luna and I are both a little... concerned... over what the others will think, but... well, we're glad we can always count on you." The half-demon snorted in silent entertainment, then she touched her own chest and gave him an exaggerated smile: an expression that was more than a little disconcerting with her sharpened teeth. The male cleared his throat awkwardly at this, and then he shook his head quickly and made his way down the short hill and around the pond to join Luna in the field as the Pale floated eerily over to them with an amused look on her ephemeral features. The winged unicorn leaned in and kissed Scrivener's cheek as the drew close, and the half-pony, half-wyrm smiled before Luna's horn glowed, lifting the discarded bottle from where it was resting in the grasses and tucking it carefully back into one of the satchels as she said kindly: "We may have use for this demon's blood later. 'Twill be nice when thou art back in the flesh, Pinkamena, thine own blood will likely serve as a ready enough implement for any darker magics I may have to weave." Pinkamena only rolled her eyes at this, however, then she reached down and punched Scrivener's flank lightly with one ghostly, semisolid hoof, the male glancing over his shoulder at her before he shrugged and said after a moment: "It'll be easier to show you rather than talk about it. Just be patient for now, and I promise it'll be worth it. I'll give you a big show and everything." "Thou never gives me a show." Luna grumbled as she headed into the forest past the enormous ash trees, and Scrivener sighed a little and gave her an exasperated look as he followed behind her, with Pinkamena floating above them. The half-demon looked oddly pleased with herself as the winged unicorn huffed a bit, but then mumbled and slipped herself closer as Scrivy fell into step beside her. "Still, though, I will enjoy it all the same myself, I think. Just do not be so giving to every half-demon thou meets." "Don't worry, Luna, even if I show off, only you're allowed to ride me." Scrivener said kindly, and then he paused and made a face as Luna looked at him, then threw her head back and laughed, making him grumble. "That came out wrong. Shut up." "Oh, so now thou art saying more ponies are allowed to ride thee as well?" Luna asked seriously, and Scrivener groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as Pinkamena laughed silently above them, grinning down at the two as Luna looked pleased with herself. "I feel much better now, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis much harder to be grouchy when thou says such sweet and hilarious things." "Thanks, Luna, really. I'm so glad you're benefiting from that." Scrivener replied dryly as they made their way deeper into the Everfree Forest. Luna smiled at him amusedly, but allowed a gentle quiet to descend between them as they walked along and Pinkamena followed, sometimes floating, sometimes striding through the ground and ignoring trees and vegetation as her translucent form easily passed through solid objects... but all three were aware that the forest itself seemed to be watching them, judging them, analyzing them. After a short half hour of travel, the two reached a rocky field, several large stones jutting like teeth from the earth amidst brambles and a few ugly trees. Luna stayed back at the edge of the sallow field as Scrivener strode forwards through the grasses, feeling gravel and shale amidst the scraggy weeds and grasses as Pinkamena strode beside him, surveying the male with interest. "Yeah, I see why you chose this place, Luna. It's not very far from Horseshoe Pass, either..." "Aye, it shall be an excellent place from which to keep an eye on things." Luna agreed, nodding once before she smiled slightly, her horn glowing and lifting the satchels free from Scrivener's frame and floated over to the edge of the field, and the poet gave her a warm look over his shoulder as she said kindly: "Do me a favor, beloved beetle, and give the show not just for Pinkamena, but for me as well." Scrivener grunted as he nodded and dropped forwards, letting his instincts take over as he breathed slowly... then arched his back as his form began to expand, scales twisting their way along his form, eyes becoming glowing sapphire lights as he growled as adrenaline and energy tore through his system. Muscles bulged and flexed as his size rapidly increased, Pinkamena staggering backwards in surprise as Scrivener's jaws fell open and exhaled a plume of blue smog as the six large horns twisted their way out of his skull, piston-like bones pumping and sparking with electricity on his back as a roar tore its way out of his throat and he threw his draconic head back. And within moments, it was no longer his polymorphed, half-pony form, but his immense, full Tyrant Wyrm shape that stood in the field, crushing a rock beneath one hind claw as his tail swept slowly to the side and battered down a gaunt tree, leathery, enormous wings flapping once as he lowered his head and grinned at the half-demon as it stared up at him in shock. He could see every detail of her spirit... and slowly, he leaned down until their noses almost touched, teasingly breathing a short burst of blue fog over her and making Pinkamena wince back in surprise as her form became riddled with static for a moment. Then she glared up at him even as she glowed with faint energy, and Scrivener couldn't help but ask teasingly: "Impressed?" Pinkamena only snorted, however, crossing her front limbs as she sat back on her haunches with a disdainful sniff, and Scrivener smiled as Luna threw her head back and laughed, delighting in the strange reunion of stranger friends. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story